Rock Band
by BeggingForAnyThingButReality
Summary: A one-shot about "The Lost Boys" a Boston Rock band -Slightly SwanQueen-


**Just a one-shot based on deputyswan's post post/61902583979  
Enjoy! **

* * *

"Killian, get your ass in this van! We are already going to be late!" M&M shouted as she hit the side of the van, startling everyone inside of it.

It was already 11:00pm; they were on at 11:30. M&M hated being late for their gigs but living downtown and always having gigs uptown meant they were going to be late. Every time.

Maybe if it weren't for Killian putting on so much eyeliner they would be on time. Maybe.  
M&M was the only one that seemed to care about being late.

Killian jumped into the back of the van seconds before Rumple pulled away from the curb.

The drive was loud because everyone wanted to pick a fight with everyone else. M&M shouted at David because he promised only 10 smokes a day; he was on his 20th or something like that. Killian was yelling at everyone for making him rush his make-up because now it looked horrible. Rumple was yelling at Regina for giving him the wrong directions, they were going to be even later now, and Regina was yelling at Emma for drinking, well drinking wasn't the problem, the problem was Emma was on her 3rd bottle of jacks that night. This band, The Lost Boys, was an amazing wreck.

...

Finally at 12:02 the band arrived at the Junk Pit, one of the bars they regularly played at. The bar was big enough to hold a crowd but it was also small enough to be a quiet bar, on week nights.

The band walked in the back door, carrying all their own gear. They didn't have the money for someone else to do it for them. When the band got to the stage to set up they were welcomed with very loud cheering and whistling, that just made them want to set up faster and play for their fans.

Killian did the sound check of his guitar, sighing every 5 seconds because the cant see what leads are meant to go into each whole of the sound board. The bar was a dark gloomy colour, you classic drunks kinda bar. Rumple, was multitasking; a glass of whisky in one hand and connecting that leads of his keyboard up. David had his bass in one hand, strumming mindlessly as he took another drag of his cigarette. Emma juggled her drumsticks as she lightly tapped the foot peddle with her right foot. Her warm ups weren't really that hard. M&M and Regina grabbed their mics right after putting down their drinks.

The drums started off slowly, it was a simple beat really.  
Then the bass came in, giving the beat more power.  
Then the guitar and keyboard came in, fastening up the beat; giving it a real rock n' roll feel.  
And finally Regina's smooth voice with M&M's backing vocals came in with the sweet, sweet lyrics of "Baby tonight" their newest single.

"Maybe tonight,  
yeah baby tonight  
I'll have you screaming  
I'll have you sweating  
from every god damn pore  
you think you're dreamin'  
but I'm gonna make you sore

cause I'm your heaven"

Regina's voice was smooth and sweet but also very hard and filled with emotion. She had written the lyrics the first night she had gotten with Emma, but it was just something fun... A good way to end a great night. Nothing more.

"I'll show you what dreams are made of  
baby tonight  
a little push and shove  
against the wall"

Regina continued to sing long into the night. The more the crowd cheered the more songs the band played.

It wasn't until 2:30 that the band finally stopped playing, the crowd had died down to only a few drunks in different corners of the bar and the bartender that had already started sweeping around the bar, clearly he wanted to close.

The band stumble back stage, already drunk from all the drinks they had had in their small bar breaks. The band -after a quick smoke- went bar into the bar and collected their gear, packing it into the van and driving away into the night.

The band weren't even close to going home, they stayed out every night until the sun rose, it was tradition – Routine really.

Rumple made a left on Kenly Road and drove straight on to Lights Park Drive, finally at the end of the park way they reached Windy Point, Boston's best lookout point... Well make-out point.

The band clambered out of the van and went to sit on the waist height wall of the windy point look out. Their laughter and shouting could probably be heard from across town. They were on top of the city, the night as their humble slave, nothing could stop them.

Killian suddenly ran back to the van and shortly after returned with an acoustic guitar, ready to let the city hear the undiscovered passion that was The Lost Boys.

Killian started to hum softly as he strummed a quick but simple beat, the others smiled as they realised the song and joined in.

"This is the greatest and best song in the world... Tribute." Emma said smoothly as she started to tap the tune on her thighs. "Long time ago me and my brother Kyle here," David added as he knocked shoulders with Rumple. "We was hitchhikin' down a long and lonesome road." David kept singing. "All of a sudden, there shined a shiny demon... in the middle... of the road." M&M said as she loosely pointed towards Regina. Usually Regina would have stood up, walked straight over to M&M and hit her in the face for something like that, but tonight she didn't care... Maybe it was the alcohol rushing through her system or maybe if was the way Emma lightly shook her head.

The band played more songs into the night. It was great to watch the city night light from above, all the cars rushing around, the lights from every club and the faint music of a ZZ top 44 year anniversary concert.

Each band member was now completely drunk, they could all keep their drinks down but they were past the point that acting sober was an option. Somehow it always comes back to acting like a teenager, truth or dare.

"Okay, Umm" Killian started, thinking of another dare. There had already been nuddy runs, anything and everything to do with alcohol and just a bunch of other weird things, and then it hit him... No one had kissed. "Emma, I dare you to kiss Regina." The look on Emma's face, it was if she just walked in on her parents having sex. Emma and Regina's thing was a secret they didn't want the others to know, they didn't want to make anything weird because after all it wasn't a relationship, it was purely sex.

But, it was a dare right... They others wouldn't think anything of it, but what if the kiss came to easily, what if- "Emma?" Killian asked. It had been about a minute since he had said the dare. Emma looked at him, then to Regina, then back to him "Okay fine..." Emma said as she stood and moved over to the waist height cement ledge where Regina was sitting.

The normal thing for a dare would be to just kiss quickly and get it over and done with, but Emma wanted to play the 'Sorry Killian is such a dirty fuck, I hope this kiss doesn't bother you' card. Emma was about to say something to Regina but was interrupted by M&M "Em, you know you don't have to kiss her... It's just one of Killian's dirty dares." Emma rolled her eyes, but only Regina could see that.

Emma didn't say anything now, she just looked at Regina waiting for the okay, it didn't take long. As soon as Regina nodded Emma kissed her, kissed her more passionately than she should have. Then came Rumple and Killian's wooing and clapping, clearly they were into the girl on girl thing. M&M almost past out, never did she think she would see her best friend and her umm, friend, make-out the way they did.

Emma finally pulled away, regretting it as soon as she did... You could see in Regina's eyes she too already missed it. "EMMA!" M&M shouted, shocked that her best friend would ever do that... Even when drunk and dared to do it. "Ohh don't be so surprised, I grew up in the system... I was a rebel, always stealing the jocks girlfriends. It's what I do" Emma said as she moved back over to where she was sitting on the hood of some random's car.

The game soon ended and the band played more songs together but for the whole time Emma and Regina couldn't look away from each other, they said so many things with their eyes.

Finally 5:48 rolled around. The sun was rising. David and M&M were sadly already asleep in the back of the van, Rumple and Killian had left about half an hour ago to find a bush to pee behind and still weren't back so I was just Emma and Regina, who hadn't said anything, and since Rumple and Killian left hadn't even looked at each other.

"Every morning it still amazes me that something so simple can be so beautiful." Regina said softly, unsure if she was talking about Emma or the sun rise... But that didn't really matter because honestly they were both beautiful. "It truly is a wonder" Emma said as she looked at Regina. Okay so Emma was talking about Regina.

The boys came back from their pee break just in time to see the last of the sunrise. It was truly beautiful. When the sun had fully risen the band packed back into the van, driving away from windy point.

Now homeward bound.

* * *

**Dont forget to review :)**


End file.
